My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 6: Pursuing the Enterprise
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Neo is badly injured while escaping from Ponyland after the Nazis invaded their rebel base where he travels to the Everfree Forest and stays with Zecora as he recovers, meanwhile his friends evade the Nazis around Equestria in the Starship Enterprise, after Neo fully recovers, he realizes that his primary objective now is to rescue Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.


My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 6: Pursuing the Enterprise

Neo and his friends had just departed from Ponyland City just as the Nazis invaded the rebel base. Neo was on his own ship while Archangel, The Terminator, the mane 6, Spike, Starlight Glimmer and Flurry Heart were on the Starship Enterprise. But as Neo flew out of Ponyland City, his ship got hit by a Nazi tank, his ship still kept flying, but Neo was badly injured. Because of this, he was not going to be able to regroup with his friends, he was going to have to land somewhere and recover. The only place that Neo knew where he could recover without the Nazis finding him would be the Everfree Forest.

And so Neo flew towards the Everfree Forest and he landed deep into the forest where the Nazis wouldn't be able to find him. Neo was injured, but he was still able to walk, luckily for him, he found Zecora's hut and Zecora happened to be there, she saw he was injured and she let him into her hut. Neo rested and recovered inside Zecora's hut while Zecora made various brews for him to help him recover faster.

Meanwhile, Star Destroyers were pursuing the Starship Enterprise and it was currently Shao Kahn's primary goal to pursue and capture Neo's friends, he knew that if he captured Neo's friends and held them hostage, Neo would attempt to rescue them and he could finally capture Neo. Nazi fighters were pursing the Enterprise and Archangel and the Terminator were trying to get the ship to go into light speed. But unfortunately, the Terminator discovered that the hyperdrive motivator had been damaged, and because of that, light speed was not possible.

Suddenly, the Enterprise began flying towards a group of dragons that were flying across the sky. Archangel thought this would be a great way to lose the fighters. Flurry Heart said, "You're not actually going towards a group of dragons." Archangel said, "They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" Flurry Heart said, "You don't have to do this to impress me." Archangel ignored her and flew the ship directly into the path of the dragons. As the Enterprise flew around the dragons, Nazi fighters still followed them, but dragons blew fire at the Nazi fighters, sending them crashing to the ground. The Enterprise managed to elude the Nazis for now, but they knew the Nazis would eventually find them again.

Meanwhile on the Star Destroyer, the new Nazi admiral reported to Shao Kahn and said, "Shao Kahn, our ships have sighted the Enterprise, but it's entered into a flock of dragons and we cannot risk..." Shao Kahn cut him off and said, "Dragons do not concern me admiral, I want that ship, not excuses." Then the admiral continued on the pursuit of the Enterprise.

A few hours later, the Nazis found no trace of the Enterprise, then a Nazi captain reported to Shao Kahn, the captain showed a 3-D projection on the Enterprise entering the flock of dragons and the Nazi fighters getting destroyed by the dragons. Then the captain said, "And that, Shao Kahn, was the last time they appeared on any of our scopes. Considering the amount of damage we've sustained, they must have been destroyed." Shao Kahn said, "No, Captain, they're alive. I want every ship available to search Equestria until they are found." Then the admiral approached Shao Kahn and said that General Jedite commands Shao Kahn to contact him.

So Shao Kahn went into a communication room and a vision of Jedite appeared. Shao Kahn said, "What is thy bidding general?" Jedite said, "Be on your guard Shao Kahn, we have a powerful enemy, the young rebel who destroyed the Death Star, I have no doubt the this boy is the son of President Rod Serling, he could destroy us." Shao Kahn said, "He is just a boy, Celestia and Luna can no longer help him, nor can Fausticorn." Jedite said, "We must stop him before he can stop us, first, we take the ones he loves and make them suffer." Shao Kahn said, "As you wish general."

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest, Neo was still recovering from his injuries and was getting better, Neo even got a visit from Fausticorn, who gave him advice on how to bring freedom and harmony back to Equestria. Then the Star Destroyer finally caught up with the Starship Enterprise, the admiral reported to Shao Kahn and said, "Shao Kahn, we have them."

The Star Destroyer pursued the Enterprise, Archangel once again tried to make the ship go into light speed, but it failed once again. Then Archangel began flying the ship directly towards the Star Destroyer, Flurry Heart was worried, was Archangel actually going to try to attack a Star Destroyer? The Nazis on the Star Destroyer saw the ship coming directly at them. The captain said, "They're moving to attack position."

Suddenly, the Enterprise flew over the Star Destroyer, nearly crashing into the ship, then it was out of sight and all was quiet. The captain said, "Track them, they may come around for another pass." A Nazi commander said, "Captain Needa, the ship no longer appears on our scopes." The captain said, "They can't have disappeared. No ship that small has a cloaking device." The commander said, "Well there's no trace of them sir." Another commander said, "Captain, Shao Kahn demands an update on the pursuit." The captain knew that Shao Kahn was not going to take this very well, so he said, "Get a shuttle ready. I shall assume full responsibility for losing them, and apologize to Shao Kahn. Meanwhile, continue to scan the area."

Then the captain went to give Shao Kahn the terrible news. Shao Kahn was outraged by the news and the captain begged for mercy, then Shao Kahn magically choked the captain and killed him. Shao Kahn said, "Apology accepted, Captain Needa." Then 2 Nazi guards carried the body of the captain away. The admiral approached Shao Kahn and said, "Shao Kahn, our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing. If the Enterprise went into light-speed, it'll be on the other side of Equestria by now." Shao Kahn said, "Alert all commands. Calculate every possible destination along their last know trajectory." The admiral said, "Yes sir, we'll find them." Shao Kahn said, "Don't fail me again... admiral."

The admiral went back to searching for the Enterprise, but what he didn't know was that Enterprise was clinging on the Star Destroyer the whole time. Flurry Heart was wondering what they should do now, Archangel said that if they follow standard imperial regulations, they'll dump their garbage and when they do, they'll float away with the garbage. Eventually, the Star Destroyer dumped out their trash, and as the trash fell down to Equestria, the Enterprise let go of the ship and went down with the trash, when they got a good distance away from the Star Destroyer, the Enterprise took off and headed for the Crystal Empire.

Meanwhile, Neo had fully recovered from his injuries and was finally ready to join with his friends. But he realized that his primary objective now should be to rescue Princess Celestia and Princess Luna from custody of the Nazis. He knew that the Nazis were hurting, abusing and possibly killing ponies all across Equestria and he had to put a stop to it.

Fausticorn objected at first, thinking that Neo is doing this out of love for Princess Luna. But Neo said that this wasn't just about Luna, this was about saving Equestria and bringing freedom and harmony back to Equestria. Fausticorn still had faith in Neo, she couldn't do anything to help him, but she had faith that he would restore freedom and harmony to Equestria. Neo got into his ship and began departing on his mission to rescue the princesses.

Meanwhile, the Enterprise landed in the Crystal Empire to return Flurry Heart to Princess Cadence. But right when they got off the ship and entered the castle, they were greeted by Shao Kahn and a group of Nazi soldiers and commanders. Archangel tried to shoot Shao Kahn, but Shao Kahn disarmed him and said, "We would be honored if you would join us."

The soldiers took them to a room and held them there, Shao Kahn was holding them hostage and was hoping that Neo would attempt to rescue them, and when he does, Shao Kahn would capture Neo and take him straight to General Jedite.

To be continued...

End of part 6.


End file.
